Alpha Male
by Spikeluv84
Summary: Spike aserts his alpha male persona towards Buffy. MA!


Buffy almost fell out of her booth, she was laughing so hard. "...and I'm serious! Her boobs were huge and so obviously fake! They pointed like lazy eyes!" Anya choked on her martini and giggled.

The laughter was interuppted by the ringing of Buffy's cell phone. "Hello?" she answered, mid-laugh.

"Summers, get your ass home. Now."

Buffy glanced at the phone as Spike growled out of the earpiece. He sounded very pissed off.

"Spike, what's wrong?" Anya sat up straighter at the urgency in Buffy's voice.

She heard a loud exhale and then a sigh. Her panties dampened a little. The peach margaritas weren't helping her situation either. "Big Bad's home."

Buffy's eyes widened and she almost dropped her phone. Shit. It was gonna hit the fan tonight. Scrambling, she slammed her phone closed and stuck it back in her purse. Grabbing her coat, she pushed a twenty onto Anya. "Sorry but I have to go."

"Is it serious?" asked Anya. She even actually looked worried.

Biting her bottom lip, she muttered, "For me it is." Shrugging on her coat, she pushed through the crowd and out of the Bronze.

~~~~~~~~~

Out of breath, Buffy arrived home to a dark house. Skidding into the front door, she threw it wide and hurried inside. Closing the door softly, she glanced around. Turning left, she went towards the living room. "Spike? You home?" She shrugged off her coat and threw it on the couch.

About that time, a hand clasped over her mouth. Another banded around her chest.

"Someone's. Been. A. Bad. Girl."

Buffy shivered as tempid breath caressed her neck. Fighting the urge to struggle, she went limp in his arms. "The thing is...I've let you run all over me. I've let you take charge."

Placing his lips close to her ear, he gave a little growl. "That's about to change."

Swiveling around, Spike carried her easily. Through the foyer, the kitchen and then down the stairs. Into the basement. Buffy shimmyed a little, faintly trying to get away. Suddenly she felt teeth at her throat. Going still, she panted as Spike chuckled. "I'll bite through that perfumed skin in less than a second. One more wiggle out of you and it'll be lights out Pet."

Buffy tensed as Spike took her across the room to an empty cot. Tossing her on it, he kneeled beside her as she rolled away. Placing his knee on her back, he grabbed her wrists. "Be still! I'm warning you Slayer. One more move out of you and you'll be out cold."

He paused for a second as she relaxed. Smiling, he gripped her hair and pulled back gently. Leaning into her ear, he whispered, "Then I'll really have my fun!"

Buffy gave a little pant as he let her head go. She let it rest on the bed without a word. She jumped slightly when she heard a rankle. Squeezing her eyes closed, she felt cool metal encirlce one wrist, then the other.

"There! Now you're strung up right!"

Hearing a rustle of clothing, Buffy tilted her head towards the sound and peeked under her arm. Spike was removing his clothes. Moonlight spilled in through the basement window, bathing his lower torso in a splash of moonlight. She watched in the darkness as his shadowed figure bunched and bent, removing his jeans. He let out a little sigh at the end.

Spike cocked his head as he heard Buffy's breathing accelerate, along with her heartbeat. Little bint was nervous...and excited. Smirking, he patted over to the bed and sank down on the end of it.

Grabbing her by her hair, he pulled her up slowly. Shuffling forward, he let the tip of his cock graze her lips. Hard and urgent, it wanted to go back for more. Spike held off and pushed Buffy to her hands and knees. Grabbing her shirt, he pulled it forward and let it pool at her wrists. Bra followed.

Spike slowly traced a hand down her spine and reveled in her soft skin. She was always so soft. Stroking his hands up, he grasped her ponytail and gave it a firm tug. Thrusting his hips forward, he growled, "Suck my cock."

Buffy slowly descended her head towards his shaft and licked her lips. That only caused him to thrust more. She moaned as the head of his cock speared past her lips and towards her throat. Knowing from experience, she relaxed her throat and let Spike have his way.

Pulling her hair back, he pulled her head up. "So...tell me Buffy...see any one tonight?"

Buffy shook her head no and leaned back towards him. Spike grimaced and jerked her back harder. "You sure about that? No one with brown hair...and a large forehead...and a bit broody?"

Buffy glanced up at him and shook her head slightly. Then she licked her lips.

Curling his lip up, he thrust forward again. Hard. Over and over. He shivered as Buffy held still and took it. Her throat swallowed him ince by inch.

Retching backwards, he stood off the bed. He cocked his eyebrow as Buffy laid back down. Swinging back, he smacked her on the ass. "Did I tell you you could lay down Pet?"

Buffy shook her head.

Spike did it again harder a second time. Her body bounced on the bed from the force. "Say again?"

"No," she whispered. Slowly, she regained her former position on her hands and knees.

Nodding to her, he said, "Now see Pet, the thing of it is...I thought I told you not to see Poufter again. I'm pretty sure I said "Don't go near that wanker again or I'll kill him."

He looked down at her face and tipped it up slightly. Running his cock along her jaw line he asked softly, "Did I not say that Buffy?" Buffy nodded softly. Clenching her hair in his hand, he growled, "Then what the bleedin' hell are you DOING with that GIT?"

Throwing her head down, he shook his. Going to the foot of the bed, he grabbed her ankles roughly and pulled her shoes off. Next he crawled up behind her and grasped her jeans. Pulling them off roughly, he pulled them to her thighs and stopped. Now her legs were trapped. As good as tied down.

Taking himself in hand, he rubbed the head of his cock up and down her bottom seam to her cleft. Pushing forward slightly, he could feel the heat coming off of her. Buffy pushed back.

Curling his lip, he raised his hand and slashed downwards. SMACK! Buffy jumped. "Hey! Don't-"

Leaning over her back, he grabbed her hair. "Shut yer mouth! I didn't give you permission to speak. Why don't you just be the good little bitch you are and shut your gob...'fore I close it for you?" Buffy shivered at that prospect and sadly remained mute.

Nudging forward slightly, he sighed. "The thing is Summers, you don't know discipline. You run all over your friends. All over your family. All over me. And it's going to stop." Gritting his teeth, he thrust forward. Hard. "'Cause I'm going to fuck it out of you."

Buffy gave a little yelp as he thrust forward but remained silent. She let Spike force his way on her. Biting her lip to keep from moaning, she braced her body as Spike ravaged it.

"Gonna fuck that bratyness out of you. Stuck up bitch." Gritting his teeth, he closed his eyes as the sound of skin slapping skin reverberated through the basement. She was so hot and wet. Soft.

Looking down, he could see his handprint on her left buttock. Reaching up, he grabbed her hair and switched hands. Rearing back, he imprinted his hand print on the opposite cheek. SMACK! Buffy groaned.

"Oh ya like that Buffy? Ya like being spanked and fucked like an animal. You like getting fucked by an animal." He growled at the end and sped up.

Buffy clenched the chains around her wrists and beared backwards. If she didn't Spike was going to send her off this bed.

Suddenly pulling out, he lifted her, jerking her pants off, and suddenly he appeared under her. He spread her legs around his shoulders and balanced her on her knees, forcing her to sit up. Reaching up, he grasped her breast in each hand and kneaded. "Ride baby."

Buffy groaned as she rocked her body over his face. Shivering, she felt his tongue sneak out to swipe at her pussy. Biting her bottom lip, she bucked as he held her down. His tongue traveled up and down and around her rapidly, licking up the juices. Bearing down harder, Buffy was silently thankful that he didn't have to breathe.

Buffy rapidly began to descend from his ministrations and jerked on the chains, wanting to be free. Gasping, she softly yelped as Spike bit her inner thigh. "Oi. Stop." Wanting to tease him, she jerked again. Harder.

Peering down into his fuming face, she held back a smile as he grasped her by the waist and flipped her off him. Holding her down, with her hands "x"ed above her, he growled, "Do that again and I'll bite you."

Spreading her legs back, he held them wide open. Gazing down at her quim, he licked his lips and pushed himself into her again. Holding her legs back, he began a rapid rocking motion. Slowing slightly, he threw her legs up to his shoulders and leaned towards her. She was as exposed as a newborn babe.

Reaching upwards, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him. Now she couldn't move. She couldn't speak. All she could do was lie there and take it. Roughly.

Or so he thought. Grasping the chains, she raised herself into a crunch. Tilting her head forward, she caught his lip with her teeth. Giving it a sharp tug, she licked it as he quickened.

"Fuck...Buffy...love you."

Smiling, Buffy closed her eyes and squeezed him for all she was worth.

"Bitch!"

Her eyes shot open as he sat up and pounded. He grabbed the back of her head and jerked her head to the side. Not slowing, he fell on her neck. "You think you can bleedin' break me?" he growled.

"I know I can," she replied softly. She gasped as a shot of adrenaline shot through her. He was biting her. After the initial shock, it fell into a wave of pleasure. The tug from his teeth resounded with the thrust of him inside her.

Rearing back, he licked his lips and then her wound. Looking in her eyes, he licked his lips again and sneered. Reaching between them, he grazed her button rapidly.

It caused her to go wild.

Bucking up against him, she tried to thow him. Or swallow him. He wasn't sure which. Holding her tighter, he whispered to her.

"Tha's it Pet. Give it to me. Clench me. Take all of me. Swallow me whole."

"SPIKE!"

Speeding up, he leaned into her face. "Yes, scream my name. Who's fucking you Buffy? Who's taking you?" Bearing down, he let her bounce on him.

Screaming, Buffy came in a blaze of fire and stars. It seemed to last forever and barely a second. Floating above herself, she semi-coherently felt Spike loose it. He screamed her name and bruised her shoulders.

Buffy lay there panting. Her arms were starting to ache and she had a comatose vampire on her. Rocking her body softly, she whispered his name.

Nuzzling into her kneck, he licked it softly and then grabbed her wrists.

Leaning up, he stared her in the face. She was sweaty and flushed. She glowed.

"You're never to see him again." Buffy arched a brow. "Unless there's an apocolypse. Only then. Never before."

Reaching up, she nuzzled the side of his face. "Deal. Now let me up. This reeks."

Spike looked down at her surprised. "This reeks? This...reeks?" Grabbing her waist, he thrust forward again. Buffy yelped. "This is us Buffy. You and me. Love. Passion. Fire." Thrusting into her softly again, he whispered, "This is Us."

Buffy gazed at him softly. "I love you."

Spike smiled softly and reached for the chains. "I love you too Pet." Unlatching them, he sighed as Buffy wrapped her arms around him. Lying there for a couple of minutes, he cursed when she suddenly threw him off.

Bounding up the stairs, she hollered, "Meet you in the shower!"

Spike stood up slowly and stretched. "Seems like you need another lesson Pet." Smirking, he sauntered up the stairs.

Minutes later, Buffy's shrieks could be heard through the house, followed by Spike's laughter.


End file.
